Silent Hill: Redemption
by Fluffpotato
Summary: When a little girl was cursed to live in silent hill due to the sins of her parents, she is raised by none other than the Pyramid Head *NOTE* Pyramid Head talks but not much.
1. Prolog

Prolog

In her tiny arms, filled with scars and burn marks. Alessa was holding a tiny infant child, Infront of the demonic child was the Pyramid Head, the reaper of silent hill.

Pyramid Head looked at the infant and even tho no one could see his face, he was looking at the child with disgust and hunger. Oh how he wanted to tear it apart and hear it screams before he could devour it.

Alessa looked up at the executioner with an emotionaless expression and finaly spoke "I want you to take care of this child". Pyramid head was shocked of that his creator could ask such a request of him and the only response he gave her was a deep growl to show his disgust.

Alessa couldnt help but to giggle and smile at his behavior and held out the Infant in her hands "This child does not belong here. She carries the sins of her parents and if it wasnt for me then she wouldnt have been alive"

"Humans are none of my concern!" Yelled the executioner with a louder growl he turned his head away from Alessa. Felling abit ashamed of yelling at his own master.

"I simply dont care of how you feel about this. You are meant to follow my orders, raise this child until her judgement day has arrived" Alessa said in a very harsh voice.

Since he had no choice, Pyramid head took the child with his muscular hand and carefully held it with his free hand, gripping the handle of his great knife due to anger and feeling dirty of having a human close to his own skin.

With a calm voice Alessa turned away from him and said "You are now dismissed".

After getting out of his masters chambers and got to rosewater park, Pyramid head noticed the infant was staring at him with its dark blue eyes. He put the infant on one of the park benches but as soon as he stepped away from it, the infant started crying. -Grr..! If only i could silence it with my bare hands!- Pyramid head thoughts kept telling him that he should end this infants life, feelings even more disgusted. Then suddenly his sharp ears heared foot steps that sounded human...coming to where he is.

Under his helmet he grinned and stepped back into the darkness and fog so he couldnt be seen. To his suprise, he was right. A middle aged woman, dressed in black walked into the park towards the infant.

The moment the woman was one step away from the infant, Pyramid Head quickly stepped forward and slashed the woman in two. He started to feed off of the remainings of the woman and when Pyramid head was done eating he looked at the infant who was still crying.

He picked it up and it instantly stopped crying which shocked him "You are a interesting little creature, i might find you useful".


	2. Chapter 1

Throughout the Rosewater park, any creature could hear the soft humming of a girl, and at the same time metal scrapping against the stone streets and floors. When the humming died out there was clapping and giggling from a girl with dirty and messy hair, her face was pale like a ghost and she was wearing a blue dress.

It was Alessa, the demon, the creator of hell, next to her was a girl, she looked to be around 5 or 6 years old, her skin was almost just as pale because silent hill never showed the sun to illuminate on the humans skin, she had big dark blue eyes and raven black hair, she was wearing a dress that was similar to Alessa's dress.

She wore bloody bandages around all of her fingers which was the only thing that stood out on her.

"You came up with that yourself didn't you" said Alessa, the girl nodded and Alessa softly patted her head.

"Good Myra"

The girl looked at Alessa with a confused look, the loud bang of metal hitting the ground came across the air. Both of the girls looked at were the sound came from, at the entrance of the park was Pyramid Head standing, the tip of his great knife was stabbing the stone floor as he looked both of the girls.

Alessa just smiled and looked at the other girl.

"Go on, show him what I thought you" she said and the girl looked at Pyramid head.

"Fa...ther."

Pyramid heads muscles tensed up when the girl said that and he instantly looked at Alessa, he glared at her underneath his triangular shaped helmet while Alessa just continued to smile.

"You named her?" Pyramid head asked Alessa and she just nodded.

"She cant always be called human or child"

He growled quietly until he felt the little girls soft little hands on his hand, he looked down at her and she was looking back at him not a single expression on her face. He made a quiet growl as her soft skin was touching his, it made him want to rip her apart but if he did in front of Alessa he knew that death would be his punishment.

Alessa stood up and walked past both Myra and Pyramid head, she released a manic giggle as she disappeared into the cold mist when she was gone several creatures came out from their hiding but avoided Pyramid head at all cost.

Pyramid Head grabbed the little girl by her waist as he lifted her up and carried her with one arm, he walked away from the park and headed towards the hospital where his domain the labyrinth lies underneath.

Out of nowhere he heard a loud growl so he stopped and looked at Myra who was trying to muffle the sounds of her stomach but obviously failed, he gave out an irritable sigh and dropped her which caused her to hit the solid ground. She gave out a whimper when her body hit the ground and looked up at the pyramid head who wasn't looking back at her.

"Go and hunt for food yourself but be back before the darkness comes" He said with an annoyed tone in his voice, Myra stood up from the ground and nodded.

When she ran off Pyramid head continued to walk into the hospital and down into his domain.

He opened the door to his room where there was only one bed, a bed he never slept in so he always let the human sleep on it. He closed the door and set his great knife on the floor as he sat down against a wall waiting for Myra to return.

'What is Alessa thinking...Is she mocking me?' He thought and gave out loud growl which echoed in throughout the room.

Myra ran through the roads of Silent Hill until she found an empty store that still might have food, she moved the broken door aside and looked inside to see if there were any monsters but none was there.

After a long time searching she found two can of peaches, it wasn't much but at least something, she put each one in the two little pockets she had on her dress and walked out of the store.

When she was out on the streets she tried to look for a rock or something sharp, Myra wanted to be quick to skip any sort of punishment from her father. Her fingers were still sore from him ripping out all of her finger nails as a punishment for getting lost in the darkness, Myra finally found a piece of sharp metal that she opened the cans with.

Just like the Pyramid Head she did not care about food manners of any sort, she devoured the peaches with haste and did not care for the juices that made her dress filthy.

She kicked the cans away before she sprinted off to the hospital, her small body made her the luckiest human in silent hill because she could easily hide in small areas if the beasts of Silent Hill decided to chase her.

Myra decided to slow down a little to catch her breath, her heart was beating like a drum and she hoped that it would calm down. She may be a child but after seeing humans ripped apart for having their hearts beat from either fear or from running, caused her to be aware of her own heartbeat.

She shook her head to get the ash off of her hair and when she was finally inside of the hospital and making her way down to her fathers domain, Myra heard the loud booming sound of the siren. She stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed how the walls started to peel off into the rusty and flesh covered walls.

At that moment she did not bother in caring about her heartbeat and ran as fast as she could, she could feel her body panic more and more the further she ran.

It was not her father's punishment she feared right now but the horrific creatures she saw last time she was in the darkness, she looked back and saw how the walls, floor and ceiling started turn into rust.

"F..father..." She tried to mutter out as she ran.

Her lungs were almost out of air but she gathered up all the air she had and with one big inhale of air she screamed.

"FATHER!"

And before she could go on any further, her body collapsed on the rusty metal ground. She breath was unsteady and despise all the effort she could not make her arms move, the walls were now completely consumed by the other worlds darkness and all Myra could hear was screaming.

She closed her eyes and hoped that it was all a dream until she heard a familiar noise, the sound of something sharp scrapping against metal. Her eyes filled up with tears as she demanded her body to move but it didn't, all she could do was to mutter out the only word she knew.

"Father...Father...Father"

Pyramid Head stared down at the girl who was whimpering the same word over and over again, he had been staring at her for a solid minute and she seemed not to be aware of his presence.

He got down on one knee and kept looking at the girl, he could leave her there and have the monsters kill her. But there was something about the little girl calling him father that made him feel...Strange.

"I'm here" He said with a low growl.

Myra snapped her eyes opened and finally got the strength to push herself off the ground, her arms were tired and shaky due to exhaustion. She looked up at the triangular shaped head before her and her heart fluttered in relief, she threw herself on him and hugged him around his waist. Pyramid Head almost fell back from the touch but relaxed, yet again the little girl was quiet as usual like he was used to.

He picked her up in his free arm and walked to his room, it seems that she fell asleep in his arms because she not move a single muscle or make a single sound. Pyramid Head laid her on the bed and made sure that the door was locked so nothing could enter, he looked over at the sleeping girl and smirked underneath his helmet

He couldn't wait for her to grow so he could teach her to be a ruthless killer, she had no ties to the human world whatsoever so he was interested in how she would turn out under his protection and teaching. All he had to do was wait and have patience, however patience was something that he really did not have.


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for taking such a long time to upload! Right now I'm working on a Asakiku (England/Japan) fanfic and an Assassin's Creed fanfic. Plus I got my own original stuff to work on, so please forgive me for being so damn slow with updates!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill or any of the characters except for Myra.**

* * *

><p>The young girl opened her eyes for the new day that had arrived, she looked at the farthest corner of the room which Pyramid Head was. He was leaning against the wall with his head tilting down, Myra just laid on the uncomfortable bed and stared at the beasts chest rise up and down in a rhythm. She was fascinated by the creature that raised her and wondered why he was always so distant from her, she understood that he killed humans but she did not see herself as a human so why would he kill her?<p>

Myra got off of the bed and took a few steps towards Pyramid Head but stopped when she heard a strange scratching sound, she looked at the door and the scratching sound grew louder. Myra was about to walk towards the door, until she heard some sort of sound that was a mixture between moaning and growling.

Chills went down her spine as the sound grew louder, it sounded painful and she heard something that made her panic. It sounded like something was trying to undo the lock from the other side of the door, she skipped over to Pyramid Head and started to shake him. He just shrugged his shoulder and growled in annoyance, she looked at the door and her eyes widened. The door had opened.

A tall and very slim human looking creature walked in, it had no face and it looked like someone had tried to sow skin on its head.

It wore a long robe like clothing, that seemed to be made out of human flesh with no sleeves that stopped at it's knees where the creatures pitch black boots started. There was something however that caught her attention the most, it looked liked at this side of his head a slim tentacle like tongue was hanging out. And on it's shoulder was a weird pyramid like tattoo.

A low growl was heard from the creature which kicked her out of her trance, she started to shake Pyramid Head and panicked more when she heard the creature walk closer. Eventually she resorted to do the last thing that crossed her mind.

"Father!" She shouted as loud as she could.

Pyramid Head grabbed her slim arm and glared at her underneath his helmet, both of them heard a chuckle which came from the creature that had entered. Myra stood still and did not move a single muscle, Pyramid Head looked at the slim creature before him.

"What do you want Valtiel?" He growled.

"Is it a crime to at least visit?" The creature named Valtiel asked, his voice was low and hoarse.

Valtiel looked at the child who was being held by the other creature, his gaze the returned to Pyramid Head who seemed not having the intention to let her go.

"Are you going to hold her until she breaks her arm or are you going to let her go?" He chuckled.

Pyramid Head let the girl go and stood up, Myra hid behind him and glared at Valtiel. Pyramid Head chuckled.

"Looks like she does not trust you" He said.

"In time she will trust me" Said Valtiel.

He reached out a hand and in the palm of his hand was a wrapped candy, Myra looked at the wrapped sweet treat and carefully reached out for it. Once it was in her hand she started to chew on the paper, before Valtiel could even explain to her that it was not the paper that should be eaten, the little girl threw the piece of candy right at his face. The creature let out a low growl that made Myra hide behind Pyramid Head again, who only laughed at the situation.

"So much for her trusting you in time" He said, grinning underneath his helmet.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this one is so short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**So finally another chapter, I'm so sorry for being so slow with updates D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill or any of the characters, except for my own.**

* * *

><p>The sound of screeching metal on metal echoed thorough the misty city, small footsteps were heard along with it. The beasts of Silent Hill cowered in fear and hid themselves, only the ones who did not care for the sound stayed outside on the streets. A boy no older than 13 wandered the streets, trying to avoid the sound of the screeching metal, his skin was so pale from the lack of sun and so was his dirty blond hair. His gray eyes looked everywhere for a safe haven, his heart was beating faster and faster, fearing the sirens that could let out their warning any second.<p>

In his arms he was holding cans of food and a gun in his left hand, he was ready to use it against anyone. Even humans, he knew that he could trust no one in Silent Hill. Because he knew very well, that if he was so gullible then he would go back to the church and stayed there.

But in a way, he regretted leaving that group of mad humans. Ever since he saw "Him" wander the streets, fear beat him like someone had hit him with a baseball bat. The giant blade that he carried could easily cut something into two, so he made sure not to go anywhere near the sound of his great knife came from.

Myra hummed while she dragged her blade against the stone pavement, the streets were unusually quiet this day, which allowed the singing of her knife echo much more louder.

She had turned 12 only a few days ago and her gift was more freedom, she was allowed to enter places that she had never been allowed to go near. So for the past few days she had been wandering the streets, exploring every single corner she could come near.

But the one place that was still strictly forbidden was the church in the middle of the haunted town, Pyramid Head had told her that madmen live within those walls, madmen that would not show mercy on her and kill her on the spot. Myra didn't care, she had killed things before and was not scared of humans. Even if she had not seen one herself, she was ready to kill anything that wanted to harm her. Her father had grown trust in his child and had given her a blade, it was not equal to the one he had but it was enough to slice of a limb.

The rusty metal was still covered in blood from her last kill, the hounds seemed to find a liking to her soft flesh and wanted a piece of it. It was too heavy for her so she had to drag it, which actually made her happy. She was like her father a bit now and it thrilled her, her humming and walking came to a halt when she was close to the lake.

"I would not go there little princess"

She turned around and saw Valtiel standing a few feet away from her.

"I don't believe your father would be so happy about you roaming around in Silent Hill too much" He said as he got closer.

"Father said that I could go anywhere I want!" She shouted, Alessa had taught her how to speak more over the years.

"Yes that may be the case, but there are places here that you might not be ready to see just yet" Valitel replied. "Do you not care about your fate at all?"

"Father told me not to linger around you, so farewell!" Myra said as she started to walk away.

Valtiel sighed as looked at the Lakeview hotel that was in the distance, there was something about that place that would change her.

"You need to keep an eye on her" He heard the voice of a child behind him.

"Yes, master."

The Lakeview hotel was huge in her eyes, but it also looked like the only "normal" looking place in the whole town. She took small and slow steps in case there was something there, she pushed the door open a little bit and peaked into the reception room. It was awfully quiet which was nothing new, she opened it a little more and stepped inside, she left the door open in case she had to make a run for it. The entrance was pretty open and had two stairs going up to the rooms, Her lips curled up into a smile as she started to run up the stairs. As usual, the creatures cowered in fear. Her scent was the same as Pyramid Head's and if she was hurt, not even death could save them. And now with her blade, she can inflict just as much pain as she wishes upon anyone.

After a small time of wandering around she noticed something on the floor, small drops of blood was spilled on the floor. Almost as if someone had tried to escape while bleeding, her eyes scanned the blood that laid a very visible trail on the floor. Myra look small and easy steps towards where the blood was leading. She lifted her blade from the ground a little so she would make less sound, and each time a creak was heard from her footsteps, she stopped and walked a little bit slower.

Eventually she stopped in front of a door, the blood trail vanished underneath the door. Before she went inside she got on one knee and touched the blood, it was still very wet and had not been soaked up by the carpet yet. She stood up again and opened the door, right at that moment she froze.

"Don't you dare get any closer!" Shouted a boy that was standing only a few feet away from her with a gun in his hands. On his arm was a huge gash that bled horribly, his eyes was gray as the mist of Silent Hill.

Ignoring the warning, Myra took a few steps forward and closed the door, she raised an eyebrow at the boy who's grip on the gun tightened.

"I'm warning you!" He shouted again.

"Are you...A human?" She asked.

This caught the boy off guard which caused him to lower his gun, the girl in front of him seemed completely oblivious about the whole situation. Her attention went to the boy's giant wound that kept bleeding.

"You're hurt" She said and took a step forward, the boy only raised his gun again and aimed it at her head.

"One step closer and I'm shooting your brains out!" He threatened.

Myra giggled at his threat and took another step closer.

"It will only be you who will suffer in this" She said smiling. "If father knows that you killed me, he will hunt you down until you are a creature of Silent Hill yourself"

Her giggles and her smile only sent shivers down his spine, his eyes then went to the blade that she held in her hands. The blade seemed to be too heavy for her small body, which caused him to think about a certain creature.

"Who..." He couldn't mutter out a single word as he lowered his gun again, something was odd with this little girl and something kept telling him that he did not want to know.

When he had lowered his gun completely and held it in one hand as his arms dropped to his sides, she laid on her bed and skipped over to him. When she touched him, he shivered again. She was so cold that he wanted to believe that she was a ghost, but her body was made out of flesh and bone. She then did something very unexpected, she lowered her head down and started to lick the blood. His felt his face heat up as she kept lapping up the blood from his arm, he wanted to pull away but he stood in his place. He held the gun firmly as he stared at her, he was not going to hesitate on shooting a little girl if she proved to be dangerous.

After she was done, she ripped off a piece from the bed sheet and wrapped it around his arm. It still hurt like hell, a nurse had sliced his flesh when he was close to the hospital, but he had patched it up. But the moment he was inside the hotel, one of the doormen assaulted him and ripped up the bandages. Luckily, he was able to shot it to death.

His gray eyes stared at the dark haired girl for as she patched up his bleeding arm, he took a deep breath before asking the million dollar question.

"Who are you and why are you helping me?"

She only giggled at his question, she walked away from him and sat on the bed. He was about to sit down but then dashed to the door and locked it, even if nothing could get inside, he had the advantage of shooting her in case he had to defend himself. And when he finally sat down one a chair, she spoke.

"I answer your questions if you answer mine" She said.

"Alright?"

"Are you human?" She asked with a giant smile upon her face.

He raised an eyebrow at that question, he wanted to laugh at it but just gave her a simple nod.

"Yes I am a human"

"Really?!" Her voice became high pitched and was filled with excitement, she quickly calmed down at stared him right in his eyes. "Do you live with someone or are you on your own?"

"I'm...I'm on my own"

"Good! Then you can be my pet!" She giggled.

"Wait, What?!"

"If you are on your own, then you can be mine!" She said as she stood up on the bed and jumped on it with a happy smile on her face. "I've always wanted to have a human as a pet and you seem just as little as me so it's perfect, you're my human!"

"But you're human yourself!"

She stopped jumping on the bed and stared down at the boy like he was crazy, her smile turned into a frown.

"No I'm not, I'm a part of Silent Hill. I'm nothing like you humans" She said in an unusually calm voice that made the boy nervous.

After a very long silence, her smile returned.

"I forgive you for calling me human, unlike father I will not punish you for little things and keep my little human safe"

"I never agreed upon this and you can't have humans as pets!"

"Of course I can! If dogs and cats can be pets, then why not humans?" Myra jumped off of the bed and stood only one foot away from the gray eyed boy. "Hmm...I wonder what I should call you"

"I already have a name" He said annoyed. "My name is Connor"

"Connor?" Myra frowned the moment that name came out of his mouth.

"Yes and I am not changing it!" He growled.

"Well I guess that will do then" She pouted, she wanted to come up with her own name for him but it seemed that his previous owner had already given him one.

"Will you answer my questions then?" Connor sighed, all he wanted to do was to have a good night rest and he just had to run into this strange girl.

She nodded and he stared into her dark blue eyes, she was very strange, especially when she said that he was hers which only annoyed him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Myra"

"And why are you helping me?"

"Because you're my human!" She giggled.

Connor sighed in annoyance, but then something hit him. Why did he not shoot her and get it over with? He had killed people before so why was it so different now. Perhaps it was because she seemed innocent, but there was something so much more behind that cute smile and her strange giggles. Right before he could open his mouth to speak again he heard a noise that made him freeze, it was the sound of something heavy dragging against the wooden floor.

"Aw..." Myra whined. "I never get to have fun"

She grabbed Connor by the arm and pushed him inside the tiny closet that was beside the bed, she closed the closet doors and took the key to the room that was by the nightstand.

"I'll be back tomorrow with food for you, but just in case to keep you safe, I will lock you inside this room"

Connor did not say a single word which caused Myra to smile, she left the room and locked it firmly, he had a gun so he was safe in case something came inside the room. The only creature that she had to keep out was her own father, she hid the key in her sock.

When she started to run down the corridor the noise was getting closer and closer, the young girl came to a halt when she saw the large pyramid helmet in the distance. Pyramid Head came closer and closer to the child until he was only a few inches away from her, there were no words exchanged except for a loud growl coming from the creature in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! 8D The next chapter will be up soon...I think.<strong>


End file.
